


A Promise

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, Whittaker!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Written for Febuwhump Day 6, prompt: Insomnia. Post 1x08 Father's Day
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Two Switcheroo, febuwhump 2021





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this was written for day 6 of febuwhump and explores the idea that jodie whittaker was the ninth doctor. i am currently working on a complete series 1 rewrite but in the mean time this is a small piece ive put together from that au.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and id love to hear your thoughts, thanks!

**A Promise.**

"Thought you'd be sleeping." A voice called out softly from the doorway.

Rose looked up from her mug of now lukewarm tea and met The Doctor's gaze across the kitchen, the Timelord's expression held a touch of concern and for the umpteenth time that day Rose felt an array of emotions threatening to bubble over.

She opened her mouth to respond but found herself unable to speak, instead dropping her gaze and letting out a shaky sigh. How was she supposed to tell her that exhausted as she may be, she couldn't close her eyes without the scene of her dad's last moments replaying in her mind, how could she make this about her when The Doctor had also died that day because of her? The guilt she harboured for the damage caused by her own selfishness was almost overwhelming and she barely registered The Doctor crossing the room until she was beside her.

The Doctor perched herself on the edge of the table by Rose's chair, careful not to knock her mug over. She reached out a hand and curled her fingers gently around one of Rose's wrists, waiting until she released her mug to take her hand.

"Talk to me Rose."

Rose stared at their hands for a long moment, she'd been shocked when The Doctor hadn't dropped her straight home after the day's events, unable to comprehend how she could be forgiven after doing what she did. She was terrified that she would say something and The Doctor would snap, realise the severity of Rose's actions and make her leave. She wasn't ready to leave, couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her again. The things Rose had seen, the places she had been, it was all incredible but nothing compared to The Doctor herself.

The Doctor gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Rose finally lifted her gaze, she could feel the sting of tears and swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper but The Doctor heard, and it broke her hearts.

With a huffed exhale — of frustration and slight anger and directed at no one other than herself for giving Rose the idea that she had anything to apologise for in the first place — The Doctor hooked the tip of her boot around one of the legs on Rose's chair and turned it slightly so they were better facing each other.

"If anyone should be sorry then it's me."

With her free hand, The Doctor reached out to wipe away the tears she hadn't been able to keep at bay.

"I am Rose, I am so sorry."

She gave the hand in hers a squeeze followed by a quiet "C'mere, love." and Rose finally broke. Rising from her seat, she was in The Doctor's arms as the first sob passed her lips.

Rose cried for her dad, forever grateful as she was for the opportunity The Doctor had given them it would never take away the pain in her heart at not having him in her life. She cried for The Doctor, the mysterious woman had changed her life in ways she never thought possible and the sheer reminder that she had nearly lost her that day had her clutching at the fabric of her jumper a little tighter.

The Doctor held her whilst she cried, whispering reassurances into her hair and running a hand along her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. She never should have taken her to see her father, she'd known it was a bad idea and yet couldn't bring herself to say no. Could she blame her for wanting to save her own dad? Of course not, and she never had, not truly. She blamed herself for putting Rose in a situation where the right choice was nye impossible. Their argument weighed heavily on her mind and in her hearts, she'd called her stupid, something she absolutely didn't believe to be true. The Doctor often found herself holding others to the same high regard that she held herself, not so much on an intellectual level but an emotional one. She had experienced so much tragedy and loss in her lifetimes that it was easy to become detached when dealing with turmoil of others which if anything was stupidity on her own part.

Rose's sobs lessened until they were stuttered breaths and sniffles but The Doctor didn't let her go, fighting off her own wave of tears as she continued to whisper words of comfort. It wasn't until Rose shifted that The Doctor reluctantly loosened the arm around her, she lifted her head from The Doctor's shoulder and the latter moved her hand to Rose's cheek and leaned in to rest their heads together.

"I said a lot of things today that I didn't mean, I was angry and I'm sorry."

The Doctor needed Rose to hear her, to believe her. From the moment she had invited her along, Rose had made her want to be better, do better. The young woman had changed The Doctor in so many ways and for the first time in so long, she had allowed herself to believe that she could be happy. But she was so far from perfect and each day more she spent with Rose, she feared that one day she would do or say something that would push her away for good.

Relief washed over Rose and she gave a small nod, she was no where near ready to give up The Doctor or their time together.

The ghost of a smile crossed The Doctor's lips and she wiped away Rose's drying tears with her fingers.

"I wish I could put into words how much you mean to me Rose, but I'd probably bugger it up."

Her words were followed by the breath of a laugh and it put a smile on Rose's face too, something that never failed to warm The Doctor's hearts.

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, it was Rose who made the first move. Moving her hands to The Doctor's waist, her fingers curled slightly into her jumper as she tilted her head to capture her lips in a kiss. She felt The Doctor smile as she kissed her back, pouring their unspoken words into the gesture.

It was their first kiss but both knew it wouldn't be their last, things had been changing between them for some time, feelings rising to the surface with neither acting on them because of their own fears. This kiss was a promise however, that no matter what happened they would always have each other.


End file.
